Laser War
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping, Scandalshipping oneshot; Yugi and his friends decide to have a "friendly" game of laser tag, but he quickly learns that it's much more competitive then he once thought.


**Pairings: **_Seto X Yugi and Seth X Atem_

**Warning: **_This is yaoi, dont like it then go away._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh! Only this story._

**A/N: **_HOLY CRAP! I finished this in one day! Can you believe it? Most likely because I didnt get distracted like I normally do... still it's pretty sad, this shows I have no life. :(_

_I hope you enjoy! And please review so I know what you thought! *no flames...*_

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Joey shouted at the approaching three. He stood up from the stone bench he'd been sitting on with Tristan, clearly waiting for a lot longer.<p>

Yugi gave him a sheepish expression. "Sorry!" he called over to his friend. Today, Saturday, Joey had invited him to play a "friendly" game of laser tag. Though Yugi was beyond nervous, he'd never played this game before and he knew Joey had a few other times. When standing before his friends, Yugi wrapped his arms around his boyfriends arm. Glancing up to him and smiling, he was glad that he'd came with him. Kaiba wasn't really fond of being around his friends, but Yugi had managed to convince him to come.

The tri hair colored boy also glanced to Mokuba, he hadn't even needed to convince him to come. Mokuba had overheard his phone conversation with Joey and practically begged him to come, Yugi couldn't have said no.

The laser tag dome was located near the mall and was a pretty popular place, the dome was grey with a sign above the entrance that stated laser tag in red flashing letters. Yugi had gone by this place many times but never actually entered. Right now, it was about eight pm, Joey had said that it would be more fun to play at night, or so that it would be easier to play against people who were tired. Yugi wasn't sure how long this was going to last for, but he was sure of a few long hours.

Yugi glanced back to Joey. "So did you invite anyone else?"

"Yeah, now we're just waiting on Yami and Seth to get here." Joey then glanced between Kaiba and Yugi. "Wow, you actually got him to come! I bet it was hard, prying him away from that computer and everything."

Kaiba glared. "Do you always have to be so unbelievably annoying?"

"At least I don't have some kind of weird fetish for dragons!" Joey mocked back.

Kaiba grabbed Joey's collar by one hand and glared ferociously at him. "I don't think your in any position to make snarky comments, Wheeler." he smirked. "Losing dog."

Joey snarled. "I'll show you whose the losing dog!" he began trying to punch at Kaiba but they kept missing.

Kaiba turned his glare into a smirk. "Your only proving my point."

Yugi tugged on Kaiba's arm. "Seto… please stop." he hated watching them fight. He wished for once Joey and Kaiba could just get along, but clearly that was never going to happen.

After what Yugi said, Kaiba dropped Joey and stepped away from him. Still smirking at the riled up Joey.

So that they didn't fight again, Yugi let go of Kaiba's arm and went to stand in front of him. He then pulled Kaiba's arms around him and held them over his chest.

"I still don't understand what you see in this asshole, Yuge." Joey remarked.

Yugi frowned at him. "Joey, you know I just love Seto." he admitted. Glancing up at Kaiba behind him and smiling cutely.

Kaiba looked down at Yugi and kissed his forehead before turning to Joey and continuing to smirk. The expression seeming to continue to enrage him.

"I think your just jealous." Tristan added.

Joey glanced back at him. "How could I ever be jealous of Yugi having an asshole, bastard as a boyfriend!" he snapped.

Yugi had learned to ignore the comments Joey always made about Kaiba since they were so often. Though sometimes he still could help but get offended by them, if they actually learned to get along, Joey would see that Kaiba actually isn't that bad. After all they'd been together for about a year, clearly he more tolerable then Joey probably thought, but Yugi knew they wouldn't ever agree or get along. That just wasn't possible. As long as he was there to keep the peace, then maybe they'd learn to be able to stand within a few feet of each other and not fight.

He actually had a feeling, that Joey had been hoping Kaiba would come with him. That feeling quickly turned sour, this game was surely going to be way more than just friendly.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Atem called. Running towards them with Seth in tow.

When they were with the group. Joey glared. "What were you doing anyways?"

Atem glanced to Seth, giving him a sly smile. "Oh… stuff…"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Keep your stuff in your pants for a few hours, got it?" the dirty blonde turned away to enter the laser tag dome. They all soon followed.

Once inside, Yugi gazed around. Everything was completely dark except for neon lights that filled up the entire place. Everything had an outer space kind of feel, with the strange neon blue colored rocks plastered on walls that looked 3-D and all of the employees wore glowing bright red, green, and blue colors, making them almost look like aliens. Yugi couldn't believe this place, It was amazing. Even the ceiling there were bright glowing stars and blazing blue comets. They didn't seem to waste any expensive giving the vibe of space.

They all approached the counter, while Joey spoke with the bright green man behind the counter, Yugi looked a little beyond it. There were a few groups of possibly twelve people here, they weren't wearing any glowing colors so they obviously didn't work here, but it was harder to see them due to the darkness. No doubt when they went to play the game, it was going to be this dark, maybe even darker. Yugi was honestly kinda scared.

There was a staircase close behind the counter that led up to a sort of balcony that led around the upper portion of the building. Yugi could barely see what was up there, but he did notice a few doors with lights above them. Some doors had red lights, while fewer had green. He wondered what that meant while gazing back down to the lower level. Where the groups of people were, it was sort of a lounge, dark blue and black couches formed in a circle in certain areas with neon blue trees giving the area's more light. He noticed that some of the people had drinks in their hands with glowing blue coming from them. He didn't know what kind of drinks could glow like that.

After a few more minutes, all seven of them were then led behind the counter and up the stairs. They walked around the balcony before approaching a door with green lights around it, they all walked inside and were now in a smaller, dark room. A strip of bright blue went around the middle of the room to give it light, above was a large red and orange circle which kind of reminded Yugi of the sun.

"You all know how to play right?" the green man asked. He went to a wall and grabbed a lever that Yugi hadn't noticed before. The lever opened up almost like a closet, seeing strange black vests with red glowing areas on the back, stomach, and chest.

"Not everyone knows." Joey replied.

"Alright, then I'll explain quickly." he stated. Grabbing one of the vests to hold before them. "The red spots are like weakness areas, it's the only places where the laser from the laser gun will hit you." he explained while handing over the vest to Joey, then pulling out seven more to everyone else. Having to give Mokuba and Yugi a little bit smaller ones. As everyone was putting on their vests, he continued to explain. "These are the guns." he shut the lever for where the vests had been stored and pulled another one of the wall near that. Three guns on a short cabinet came out, underneath the guns were more of the same style in cubbies, there had to be about ten of each style.

The man grabbed one of the guns and turned it on, it instantly began blinking red and green. The gun he held was a little bit smaller than the others, though it looked easier to carry and swing. He turned it over to show them all a very small, dim green screen. "This will show you how many points you have. The object of laser tag is to score the most points by shooting other players in their weakness area's on the vest. You get one point each time you shoot someone, and after five points the player you shot, you can no longer get points from for ten seconds."

"So after getting shot five times in a row, you have a ten second standby or break for escaping, though after the ten seconds are up. You can be targeted again. All though, during that ten seconds, you cannot use your gun and if someone shoots you, it won't count as a point." he explained.

"During the ten seconds your gun will make a beeping sound and the lights on the gun will shut off. Also whenever you shoot someone, you will hear a sound like this." He then raised the gun and shot Joey in the chest. The vest growing brighter red and the gun admitting a red laser at where Joey was shot and making a sound like a firing laser. "The game will span for as long as you paid for, so you'll have a lot of time to score points on others." he then placed down the gun after resetting it from shooting Joey. "Don't worry about losing points, you can only gain points by shooting other players."

He then turned near the black curtain that was probably where the field was that they'd be playing in. There was a long glass case by it that held black shaded glass's with red neon lights on the side of them. "Everyone will need to wear a pair of these glass's, to keep your eyes safe in case one of you accidently aims at the face with the laser. If you don't wear them, then your eyes can be severely damaged. Don't worry, they aren't a weakness so you wouldn't have any need to shoot there anyways."

"So everyone, pick a gun. They are all the same, but just look different. None really have any advantages over the others." he stated.

Everyone got around the cabinet. Atem, Seth, Kaiba, and Tristan grabbed a gun that was a longer and sharper looking then the others. Joey and Mokuba grabbed one that was a bit bulkier and Yugi took the one that the man had used. They then each grabbed a pair of the glasses and put them on.

The man smiled between all of them. "Enjoy the game, and when time is almost up, you will hear it over a loud speaker and once the whole area starts flashing red is when you come back here. There will be arrows on the ground to show you where to go, so it's impossible to get lost."

"Awesome! I'm gonna totally beat all of you!" Joey stated. Holding his gun tightly then running through the curtain.

The man moved away and exited the room after Joey left, leaving the six in the room.

"Joey! Wait up!" Tristan called. Running through after Joey.

Mokuba came to stand in front of Kaiba and Seth. "I think we should be a team! That way we'll be able to take down everyone!" Mokuba said between them.

Both Kaiba and Seth smirked.

"I agree." Seth admitted.

Atem glared at him. "Hey! What about me!" he cried.

Yugi also frowned. "Yeah! Seto!"

Seth laughed at Atem's retort. He came to stand in front of him and kissed him gently. "Sorry, love. A little competition will be much more fun." him and Mokuba then went through the curtain.

Kaiba about joined them but Yugi grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Seto!" Yugi said. Unable to believe Kaiba was actually going to be against him in this.

Kaiba smirked. He then also kissed Yugi briefly like Seth had Atem and broke the grip over his hand, entering the curtain and disappearing.

Atem glared at the curtain. "Seth! I'm coming after you first! You better watch your back!" Atem shouted. He then turned to Yugi. "We'll be a team and get back at our horrible, betraying boyfriends."

Yugi nodded once in total agreement. He couldn't believe Kaiba! How could he do that to him!

Both of them then walked through the curtain, into what looked like a whole new world. Now Atem and Yugi stood on the other side, in front of them were three hallways to choose from. One was lit blue while the other two green and red. The floor had a strange glowing purple look to it, and Yugi's nerves already began fluttering, everything was silent. He had no idea which way the others went, but was glad that him and Atem would be a team. Now he had much more of a chance then being alone. His mind was completely set for getting back at Kaiba. He was sure Atem was thinking the same thing, but for Seth.

"Let's go down the red hallway." Atem muttered. A little softer than normal, probably so in case someone else was close by, they wouldn't hear them.

Yugi nodded and followed after him. He kept his gun close to his chest while looking back constantly, you never knew when someone might try and sneak attack. Yugi had a feeling that was going to happen a lot during this game. Especially since Seth, Kaiba, and Mokuba had that advantage. There was three of them against Yugi and Atem, and Joey and Tristan were sure to already be a team against everyone else. Now Yugi really wanted to win this, before he had just been unsure but after Kaiba ditching him, he wanted to win! Or at least get more points than Kaiba.

Once they reached the end, there were large glowing red like support beams that went all the way up to the black ceiling above them, it seemed as though the color matched by the color of the hallway. There were also large red blocks on the side of the walls followed by a staircase with red marks on it, an opening was behind the stairs that probably led somewhere else.

Atem glanced back at Yugi. "Be on guard from now on. You never know when someone will try and hit one of us. Neither listen to anything anyone else says that may try and stop you from hitting them. This game isn't about fun anymore, it's about beating everyone else! Especially Kaiba and Seth! We have to win!"

Yugi nodded. "I won't, I really want to win too!" he said.

Atem smiled. "Then let's. We've always been a good team anyways, our friends don't have a chance!"

Yugi also smiled. Atem was right, they were a good team. No one had been able to beat them dueling, so what was any different then laser tag? Yugi almost didn't even want to say this was tag anymore, tag was too friendly of a word. This was war, a war between his friends that him and Atem would come out victorious of.

"How about we try the stairs, maybe we'll be able to get an aerial view." Atem stated.

Him and Yugi headed towards the stairs, eyeing behind every support beam and red neon block in case someone had been hiding behind it. Once reaching the stairs, they quickly and silently went up them. Now able to see the area they'd just been in from a high level. They walked to the left where the platform led them. Staying completely silent as they walked through a dark area, no neon lights so it was like a black tunnel. The only thing that gave them light was the purple flooring and the glowing red coming from their vests, glasses, and guns.

Yugi was practically shaking, it was already getting really intense. He didn't know when someone was just going to come out and start shooting at them, neither did he know if they were being followed or what would come of them after exiting the tunnel. For all they knew, it could be a trap already. Kaiba and Seth working together with Mokuba was dangerous, they were all very cunning and sneaky. Then Joey and Tristan would be more direct and aggressive.

At last exiting the tunnel, they were now in a green area. In front of them were green vertical bars that made getting through a challenge, they'd have to squeeze through and hopefully not get stuck. They walked towards the bars and began passing by them one at a time, Atem before Yugi squeezing past the bars to the other side of the room. Always were they looking around for any sign of someone else. Though, once they reached the end they had yet to spot anyone.

Before them were now two choices in which way to go, one was a hallway with a pair of stairs leading upwards and the other had just a hallway leading down to the right.

"I think we should take the stairs again." Atem stated.

"I agree." Replied Yugi. Taking stairs would lead them up wards, being higher than your opponent was normally always an advantage.

The two walked up the stairs which were lit by purple marks. The walls again were pitch black which reminded Yugi of the tunnel. They went up them as fast as they could, since Yugi was behind Atem, he'd glance back to make sure no one was following them. At the top of the stairs they walked silently out onto a platform that was higher than the area they were in. Below them was another green area that looked similar to the first red area. A staircase leading down into the area just like the red one had.

The only difference was a red neon vest worn by Joey in the green room, he was faced away from them, looking around in front of him.

Atem and Yugi instantly glanced between each other to smile, having their first victim. Both boys aimed their guns at Joey's back and began shooting. The lasers coming from the gun and hitting Joey's weak spot, in the back. Making a loud noise of laser's being fired.

"What the-!" Joey turned and glared up at them as he was shot for the fifth time and his gun lost the color and the red on his vest dimed. "Damn you two!" he yelled.

Atem smirked, high fiving Yugi. "You should have been paying attention Joey. You never know when your going to get hit!"

"Exactly!" Tristan yelled, coming out from behind a support beam and beginning wildly shooting at them. Missing more than hitting while Joey made an escape.

Atem and Yugi ducked and began running back the other way, but couldn't avoiding being both hit once. Swiftly, they traveled down the stairs then back to the area they had been before. This time they decided to go down the other hallway to get away from Joey and Tristan who would surely trail after them to get revenge. They ran down the hallway for a few minutes before reaching the end, which was a large blue room.

This room was shaped in the more form of a maze, they only had the choice to walk forward through the blue blocks that made up the large maze. Before actually going through, they stopped for a minute of two to catch their breath. Having ran so much tiring them out.

"I think we're in the lead now! That Joey, didn't even see us coming." Atem stated. Smirking to himself victoriously.

"Yeah really." Yugi replied back.

"Why don't you lead this time." Atem suggested.

"Alright." Yugi said. Walking forward with Atem trailing behind him.

The maze gave them many different options of which way to go, though it seemed like it was going on forever. Yugi tried to lead them towards a wall, but instead it seemed to lead them back to the middle. He wasn't liking this, especially by how quiet things were and the fact that now Joey and Tristan were probably searching for them. If they did though, he bet that him and Atem would just take them both on again. This time getting Tristan too along with Joey.

"Wait, Yugi. This way." Atem said from behind. Pointing down a different direction Yugi had been about to go down.

Yugi turned his direction and walked the way Atem had showed him, passing through and feeling like going in a strange zigzag. A few minutes later, they reached an exit finally. The both walked down another short black hallway, to enter another blue room. This one had different levels to it, but no stairs. The levels weren't very high but you have to climb up to it to reach a dark entrance way. Near that area was a ramp that led up to room with blue bars going around it. They now had another decision before them.

Before Yugi could ask which way to go, Atem pull him behind a blue block in the corner of the room to hide them.

When behind it Yugi rose an eyebrow but said nothing. This caused Atem to gesture his head the other way. Yugi looked up and saw at the top of the ramp, Mokuba appear. Looking around the area, luckily not seeing them.

Yugi gazed back at Atem. "If Mokuba's here…"

Atem nodded and smirked. "Then Seth and Kaiba are around here too. No doubt hiding and using Mokuba as bait." Atem glanced back to Mokuba. "How could they seriously think we were that stupid to fall for it." Atem glared. "Damn them, I can't wait to win and rub it in Seth's stupid face!" he whispered harshly.

Yugi kept in a laugh. He also looked to Mokuba. "What are we gonna do then? It'll be three against one."

"Simple. We shoot Mokuba until he's "dead", then run."

"But, I thought we were going to get Kaiba and Seth back for ditching us!" Yugi replied.

"We are, trust me. But once we start hitting Mokuba, it'll be all over for us if we stay. We have no idea where Seth and Kaiba are hiding, and if they're working together like we are, they'll be just as good a team as we are." Atem explained. "We have to separate them…" he then smirked. "And since seduction works so well with Seth, he'll be the first victim."

"But isn't that like cheating?" Yugi asked. He wanted to win, but he didn't want to cheat to win.

Atem shook his head. "No! We're just using… the enemies weakness against them. They want to betray us, then we'll just have to get back at them."

"What do you plan on doing?" Yugi questioned.

"Once we shoot Mokuba and run, there's no doubt Kaiba and Seth will be after us. The key here, is to separate them, because if we don't we'll have no chance." Atem stated.

"How?"

Atem continued to smirk. "Easy. I noticed in that maze, there's a fork for two different ways, if we separate, then there's about a ninety nine percent chance Kaiba and Seth will also separate. Kaiba going after you, and Seth coming after me. You'll go to the right, and I the left. While we were in that maze, I saw a sort of enclave like box with an entrance just small enough for you to get in, and Kaiba to stay out. I want you to go through that, and I bet that there's an exit on the other side. Wait inside until you see me shoot a laser upwards, that'll mean I've successfully seduced our first victim."

"Exit the box and head towards where I shot the laser, once you get to me we attack. Seth won't be able to get both of us out and get away with it, so we'll be able to score our points on him and some sweet revenge." Atem explained.

Yugi nodded, understanding what he needed to do. "But what about Kaiba?"

"That's going to be much more tricky… after we get Seth out, we'll have to take off and find Kaiba…" Atem sat in thought for a moment before a brilliant idea coming to his head. "I got it! After we leave Seth, we'll got search for Kaiba. I'll make sure to lay low once we find him so that you can approach him."

Yugi frowned. "But he'll shoot at me!"

Atem shook his head and chuckled softly. "Not when he see's your hurt. Since Kaiba is very protective, he'll fall for it. Approaching you off guard and asking what happened, I want you to tell him… you tripped! And that your leg is really sore, and when he least expects it, take his gun while I come out and we both finish him off!" Atem seemed very confident with his plan. "With that, both of us will have scored points, and some beautiful revenge on our boyfriends."

Yugi couldn't believe Atem had come up with those plans, they sounded like they would really work. Yugi gave him a confident look and a strong nod. "Ok! Then let's do it!"

Atem smirked back as they turned towards Mokuba. They glanced between each other once like to make sure both were ready before springing up and shooting Mokuba with their guns.

"Hey!" Mokuba cried trying to shoot back but Atem and Yugi's vests were hidden by the block.

Once Mokuba's gun turned dark and started beeping Yugi and Atem were up.

"Run! Run! Run!" Atem yelled as they ran as fast as they could back the way they came.

Yugi could already feel his heart pounding like a drum. He almost didn't want to dare look back but did, Atem had been right. Seth and Kaiba were already chasing after them. "Atem! They're behind us!" he said looked back forward to his counterpart.

Atem smirked. "Perfect…" Atem then glanced back and stuck his tongue out at Seth.

Yugi noticed this and laughed. He also turned his head and did the same thing to Kaiba.

Both glared and rose up their guns to begin shooting at them.

Atem laughed loudly at this attempt. "Seth! You'll never hit me!"

"We'll see about that, love." he replied back.

When Yugi and Atem looked back forward, they had entered the maze. They continued to run while being pursued, once the fork came up, they glanced to each other before splitting up. Yugi going right and Atem going left.

"Damn you Atem!" Seth yelled loudly enough for Yugi to hear.

Yugi ran faster. Now that it was two on two he was really scared. He'd never been scared of Kaiba, but right now he was completely terrified, but he was determined. He wanted to win to get back at him for what he did. He moved along the path in the maze, searching for the box Atem had spoke of. Though when a sudden laser passed right by his head and hit the wall before him, his footing stumbled for a moment but he kept running.

"Stop running, Yugi." The boy heard Kaiba say from somewhere behind him.

"No!" he cried back at him.

"Are you mad at me for not choosing to be on your side?" Kaiba asked. His voice was very mocking.

Yugi frowned to himself. "Yes! And me and Atem are going to win!"

"Really now? Well once I catch you, I don't think it'll be much longer before Seth catches up with Yami. You won't win this Yugi."

"Yes I will! And I'm going to prove it to you!" Yugi stated seriously. Once seeing the box, he ran towards it. His eyes scanned for the opening and luckily he found it, quickly he slipped inside and backed away from the opening. His breath heavy and his heart still pounding in his chest. He backed up near the exit, panting desperately. When he heard Kaiba stop outside the box, he felt relieved that he couldn't get in. The gap was much too small for him to get through.

"Come out Yugi." Kaiba said harshly. He didn't sound that much amused by the fact he couldn't get to him.

"Seto, I love you but I'm not coming out!" Yugi replied back. His voice uneven due to the fact he was still trying to regain breath.

"If you really loved me, you would."

Yugi instantly frowned. "Don't even try that! It's not going to work!"

Kaiba laughed, but it was brief and quite mocking. "Then I'll just have to wait for you to come out."

Yugi sighed. Then Kaiba would be waiting there for a long time.

After a moment or two, Kaiba spoke again.

"Yugi, how about we make this game more interesting."

Yugi rose an eyebrow even though Kaiba couldn't see it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, by the end of this, if I get more points then you, then I'll get to do whatever I want with you for the rest of tonight." An obvious smirk was plastered on his face over his words. There was no doubt of that.

Yugi unconsciously blushed. "And what if I win?"

"Likewise." he stated. "But you won't win."

"Fine! And I will too get more points then you!" Yugi replied back.

When seeing a laser be pointed up a little farther away, Yugi smiled then exited the box and running towards Atem. Kaiba would eventually figure out he escaped and was going to be so angry, he almost laughed at thinking about his reaction. Yugi ran as best he could, though he was still tired for outrunning Kaiba would had been a miracle all on its own. Yugi had a feeling that Kaiba purposely hadn't gone faster, he knew that Kaiba was much faster than himself. He probably just had gone easy on him, Yugi hoped that even if he was mad, that he believed he was really hurt.

Yugi turned a corner and saw Atem with Seth, they'd both dropped their guns and Atem had Seth backed into the blue wall. He was running his hands around his sides while their lips were connected. Yugi quietly moved closer, Atem glanced to Yugi through the kiss and smirked into it. All of a sudden Atem pulled away, kicked Seth's gun away from him and grabbed his own gun to point at his boyfriends chest. Yugi approached Atem to stand next to him and point also at his chest.

Atem smirked victoriously. "You regret betraying me now, don't you?"

Seth glared. "Just because you have me cornered now, doesn't mean you've won."

Atem lowered his gun slightly. Approaching Seth to run a finger along his cheek. "Seth… this may be just the beginning, but we've won this battle, and we'll win the next. You have no chance." Atem leaned forward and kissing him lightly again. "We both know, even how hard you try, you can't resist me." When he backed away he brought his gun up and both Yugi and him shot him down the five.

Before getting away, Atem kissed him one last time on the cheek and smiled. "Love you!" they then ran away to leave Seth his ten seconds.

"Atem! I'll get you!" Seth yelled back.

Atem smirked to himself. "Oh, that's what he thinks."

Both of them ran farther away from Seth before taking a quick break. Now that Seth had been dealt with, it was Kaiba who was their next victim. Yugi was a little afraid, what if Kaiba didn't believe him? or what if once he saw him, he just started shooting him? Kaiba wasn't very dim and could see through lies pretty easily, plus Yugi didn't really like having to pretend to be hurt, but it was the only way. He wanted to get back at Kaiba, and if he had to pretend and lie, then he'd just half too.

"I'm sure Kaiba's looking for you now, so you better make him really believe it." Atem stated.

"I'll try my best." he said.

They began moving again, walking slowly and looking for Kaiba. When about to turn at corner they saw Kaiba coming their way, quickly they both backed up and glancing at each other. Though, Yugi hadn't been expecting for Atem to suddenly push him out in front of Kaiba. Making him fall and land on his leg, Atem may not have mentioned it or he may of just thought of it, but it was clearly a part of the plan.

Now he didn't really have to pretend, his leg really did hurt, but to really sell it Yugi forced tears to well in his eyes and clutched his leg in pain. Through his teary eyes he looked at Kaiba who had stopped and was glaring and pointing the gun at him. "S-Seto…" he cried.

Kaiba stared at him, a glare still staying and the gun still pointed at him for many moments. Yugi was worried that he may not believe it, but when Kaiba lowered his gun and his glare was wiped from his face. Yugi had to resist the urge to smile at the fact that he was really falling for it. Who knew Yugi would ever be able to trick him. Kaiba got on his knees next to Yugi. "Where does it hurt?" he questioned.

Yugi moved his knee closer to Kaiba, he took his hands away and there was even a red mark where he'd fallen and broken the skin. Atem must have pushed him to really make it believable. Yugi kept the fake tears coming. "It really hurts Seto!" Yugi said reached out to grab the hand that had the gun in it.

Kaiba's expression changed once again, back to a light smirk. "If it hurts that bad, then I think I'll just take you with me." he unexpectedly picked Yugi up and turned.

Yugi glanced back at Atem who was glaring at Kaiba. Atem ran forward and shot Kaiba five times in the back.

Kaiba stopped and turned to glare harshly at Atem. "You'll pay for that."

Yugi smiled, he looked up at Kaiba then wrapped his arms around his neck to pull himself up and lock their lips together for second. When he broke away he smiled sweetly. "Sorry Seto!" he then got out of the hold on him. Running away with Atem, leaving Kaiba standing, glaring at both of them.

xXxXx

After escaping and getting their revenge both Yugi and Atem had to be in the lead. Atem had gotten a clean five shots on Kaiba which guaranteed that he had to be in first place. Though they knew they weren't in the safe at all. In fact, they were more in danger now that ever, because Joey, Mokuba, Seth, and Kaiba surely wanted their revenge but Yugi was still as determined than ever. He wanted to win especially now after that bet with Kaiba, he wanted to show him that he could beat him. Plus he really wanted to win, he knew what Kaiba wanted out of him, but Yugi was thinking something completely different.

Him and Atem had found their way into a red neon room, it was different then all of the others because to get across to the other side, they had to jump from platform to platform. Either that or fall into the black sponge pit below. One at a time they began jumping from platform to platform, but once both of them were In the middle, from the way they entered two familiar faces glared at them.

Atem smiled. "It's good to see you two again." he remarked playfully.

Seth pointed his gun towards Atem. "As it is you, love. But I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked innocently before grabbing Yugi's wrist and jumping down into the foam pit as Kaiba and Seth began shooting at them. In the pit, their vests were hidden from their shots as they moved to escape, but it was hard to travel through foam. While they made their way to the other side via foam, Kaiba and Seth were going by the platforms, moving much faster than them.

As soon as Yugi and Atem were out and attempted to make it to the exit. Both of them were grabbed, Kaiba grabbing Yugi and Seth grabbing Atem to pull them apart.

Atem struggled in the grip over him. "Let go of me!" he growled. Seth had pulled his hands behind his back so that he couldn't shoot him.

Seth laughed. "I don't think." he leaned forward to kiss Atem's neck affectionately. "What was it that you said earlier? Oh yeah, that I can't resist you?"

Yugi also was trying to get free, having his hands behind his back just as Atem did. "Seto! Please let me go." he begged.

"I don't think so, I'm going to win that beat of ours. I think it's been much too long since we did anything in my bed, don't you agree?" Kaiba asked as he held his gun behind Yugi's back. Just before the two of them were shot in the back, laser's began firing at them. They all looked to the exit and saw Joey and Tristan.

Joey smirked. "What? Are you guys trying to have all the fun without us?"

Kaiba and Seth both let go of who they'd been holding to start shooting at Joey and Tristan. While that happened, Yugi and Atem attempted to make their escape by ducking underneath the lasers, though Yugi couldn't avoid being hit enough times that his gun darkened and started beeping. Now at least he was able to escape with ease past Joey and Tristan who also retreated and following with them.

Atem glanced to Joey. "Truce?"

Joey nodded. "We'll all team up to take them down."

As they ran, over the loud speaker it was announced that they had ten minutes left of their game.

"And we'll have to make it fast." he added.

The room they entered Yugi and Atem quickly recognized. It was the first red room, with all of the neon support beams and large red blocks on the side of the walls. This was the perfect room to have a final battle in. The two teams broke up and went to either side of the room, hiding behind the blocks to await Kaiba and Seth. Knowing they had ten minutes, Mokuba would probably be with them also. So now it was four against three. They were surely going to win this.

Three others quickly entered the room, they each stood behind a support beam before being shot. Joey and Tristan had stood and started shooting at them while also running to a support beam, Kaiba, Seth and Mokuba equally fighting back.

Though as soon as Yugi and Atem were up, Yugi was instantly shot and he glared at Kaiba. He seriously wanted to win this, well he wasn't. Yugi ran past the block and to a support beam, he began trying to shoot at the three but kept missing. That was when he moved closer.

"Careful Yugi!" Atem called.

Yugi knew he was taking a chance, but he really wanted to win. He managed to get Mokuba a few times, and even Seth once or twice before Kaiba suddenly came out from hiding. He ran at Yugi and grabbed his arm when he was close enough to push him back into one of the support beams. He forced the two of them into a kiss as they began shooting each other, and once both of them had taken their five hits. The game ended.

Red lights began flashing and arrows showing the exit appeared on the floor.

Kaiba separated from Yugi and smirked. "Now we'll see who won."

Yugi nodded once as he took Kaiba's hand and walked with him and the rest of his friends to the exit. He found it kind of funny how during the game they were enemies, but after it's over they turn into lover's again. Yugi knew he'd have to play this game again, he'd never had that much fun before.

The seven of them exited the room and went down the red hallway to the curtain. Once they exited, the man from before greeted them and began taking their gear from them.

"So who won?" Joey instantly asked after everyone gave up their vests and glasses.

"Well, I got twenty points." Tristan said.

"Me too." Mokuba replied.

Joey glanced to his. "I got twenty five."

Seth then looked down at his gun. "I have thirty one."

Atem gazed at his gun. "I have forty!" he glanced over to Seth. "Haha! I beat you!" he mocked.

Yugi laughed at Atem before looking down at his gun. "Mine's thirty." Yugi then anxiously glanced to Kaiba. "What'd you get Seto."

Kaiba looked down at his, then back up at Yugi with a smirk. "Thirty one."

Yugi couldn't believe it. After all that, Kaiba won over him by one point!

Joey glanced over to Atem. "Well good job Yami, you are now the king of laser tag." he remarked a little sarcastically.

Atem smirked. "There is no game I can't win at!"

Yugi rolled his eyes as they all put back their guns. After they exited the room, went down the stairs and left the dome. The nighttime air was actually quite refreshing, it had to be probably about ten pm. He couldn't believe how much fun that had been, even though he'd been really nervous at first, it turned into a really fun game. Especially at the end. Next time they played, he'd make sure he won against Kaiba.

"Well, I had a great time! Thanks for inviting us Joey." Atem said as he claimed Seth's hand.

"Yeah, we'll have to play again soon, and this time I call Yami as my partner!" Joey shouted.

Tristan glared. "Hey!"

They shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes and everyone parting ways. Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba heading towards the limo. This was when, while they walked Kaiba whispered in Yugi's ear.

"As soon as we get back, I get my prize." he stated.

Yugi blushed. He couldn't get out of it, Kaiba had won. Next time, it'd be different though, he knew he'd win. Though, he had to admit It had been awhile since they'd done anything, so maybe tonight might just be as fun as the game had been.


End file.
